Fortunato Zeppeli
The Vengeful Master, Fortunato G. Zeppeli. The Rival to Joel Kujo and Tertiary Protagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Continental Conquest. Background Fortunato is a member of the Zeppeli Clan, a clan from Italy and known practitioners of the Ripple. However, the Zeppelis have a rather bloody history bound to that of the Joestar Family. Fortunato himself knows this despite coming from a wealthy family and running a successful Boutique, Stairway to Heaven, in Florence, Italy. Personal Life In the days he lived, he was a romantic and an adventurer. He was arrogant, yet understanding. However, it was learning of his family's history that drove him to be resigned to fate, to resent the Joestars as well. Nevertheless, he was the owner of a successful business and made plans for that if he were to die, ownership of the business and his estates would go to his lover, past or current, along with the wealth he has made. Adventures Continental Conquest Fortunato's Journey begins around the same time as Joel's, but with slight differences. * Zeppeli is in New York when Mitsuko emerges, and thus her minions attack him as he makes his way to find Joel. * Zeppeli is cornered at an airport, so close to his destination when a Native American by the name of Jeffy comes to his aid. * Zeppeli and Jeffy meet with Joel and company. Both get off to a rocky start. * As the adventure progresses, Both Zeppeli and Jeffy teach a young woman named Lois the ways of the Ripple in conjunction with her Stand, Purple Rain. * In Las Vegas, 3/4s through the adventure, Zeppeli enters a relationship with one Christina Izumi, whom was met earlier on. Very Later as the group enters he finds out she is pregnant after they have gotten engaged. * Close to the end, Zeppeli makes Christina promise that their child does not bear his surnname as to avoid the fates that his family have befallen. * Once Mitsuko's Lair was found, Zeppeli sneaks off in the night to go destroy the vampiress by himself. Lois follows in secret. * Zeppeli and Mitsuko battle, but the battle ends tragically as Zeppeli is distracted by Lois' emergence leading to him being torn in half by Mitsuko. Death With Death imminent, Zeppeli transfers the last of his Ripple powers to Lois, along with piercing her with the head of a mystical arrow that could grant Stands, even upgrading some. To which it upgraded hers. Fortunato Zeppeli's corpse was given a proper burial, as he died in the late summer at 2:06 AM pacific time. His estates, boutique, and wealth in New York and Florence, Italy were given to the Widowed Christina Izumi-Zeppeli, their unnamed daughter, and to Jeffy, the man who helped him. Personality Fortunato could be described as Arrogant, Vengeful, even Prideful. But to those who he was closest to, he was a brilliant, caring individual and a smooth talking romantic with a heart of gold. Appearance In Life, Fortunato was 30 years old at 6'4" and dressed in a sophisticated yet Urban attire: * A white hoodie with long sleeves and a gold trim, * a black shirt underneath with silver linings, * designer black jeans with white socks and designer shoes. * He wears some rather expensive jewelry as well. Fortunato Zeppeli is Blond haired and his eyes were a coal black Familial History with The Ripple The Ripple, also known as Hamon, is the name of an ancient martial art used by mystics ever since the ancient times and late 1800s. It started with his ancestor, Baron Zeppeli, learning it from monks it Tibet. The baron spent his life learning it and trained a young lion in how to use it. The Ripple is essentially reflective of life itself, it prolongs youthful longevity in its practitioners and is the main way of combating the forces of the Undead. The Ripple is an art that was passed down from generation to generation for a while. Fortunato is one of the first to use it in centuries. The Art requires precise control of one's breathing patterns and it can be conducted with all sorts of objects and items. It can heal most wounds and even let the user manipulate their body in a number of ways. The Ripple has its own weakness as well, in which if the practitioner is unable to breathe or even control their breathing patterns, their access to the Ripple Energy is cut off. The Longevity also only applies as long as the user keeps consistently using it. Stand: Chop Suey! Chop Suey! is the name of Fortunato's Stand, of which appear as a set of claws on both hands. Sparking, Crackling, Long, and Sharp Claws. They extend from his finger tips. Since Fortunato was also a practitioner of the Ripple, this made the claws even more effective at combating the Undead. The ability in particular happens to be called Electrokinetic Claws * Power - A * Speed - A * Range - C * Durability - A * Precision - A * Potential - C Fortunato learned quickly upon what his stand was and what it could do, but he hadn't learned everything about his stand. With Excellent Durability, Precision, Speed, and Power, Chop Suey! is a force to be reckoned with. The only drawbacks are that Fortunato has to keep within 2 Meters of his targets, and that the Stand Itself is made of Electricity, meaning that it's not effective against anything conductive. Theme What's a character without a theme? This is Fortunato's Trivia * The Zeppeli Name and Stairway to Heaven Boutique are references to Led Zepplin. * The History between the Joestars and Zeppelis refers to the canon history between the two families as started with Jonathan Joestar and Baron William A. Zeppeli. * Fortunato's name means "to be of Fortune/To be Fortunate" which reflects his background, but also is ironic considering his death. * Even if Fortunato didn't sneak off alone, he still would have died in battle regardless. * He has had three wives and 4 children in the past. None of them bear his surname and he made sure to give Christina and Jeffy everything in his will as to spite the third/last wife, of whom was a gold digger. * Fortunato's Birth Stone is Garnet. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes Category:JJBA Fanon Category:Shoto's Characters Category:Stand User Category:Ripple/Hamon User Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters